This invention relates to endobronchial tubes incorporating a novel blocking technique.
In thoracic surgery (for example in cases such as broncho-pleural fistulas and cysts of the lung) it is often necessary to isolate an infected lung while the other healthy lung is ventilated and operative. Secretions such as mucous or blood must be prevented from spreading across to the lung being operated on. The so-called "double-lumen" endobronchial tubes, such as the well known Carlens and the Robertshaw tubes, are commonly used for this purpose. These tubes allow independent control of each lung through the separate lumina. One lumen may be blocked off to isolate the infected lung, while anaesthetic gases may be fed along the other. These tubes take up valuable air space, and are for this and other reasons not fully satisfactory.